callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
Sergeant Foley is a US Army Ranger and the acting commander of Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. Biography Sergeant Foley is introduced in S.S.D.D., training an Afghan National Army group at Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan with the aid of Private First Class Joseph Allen. Shortly after Allen's selection training in The Pit for Task Force 141, Foley and his squad are deployed in Team Player to engage the OpFor. He first leads his squad to defend the bridge layer from large volumes of RPG fire from the OpFor across the river. After the bridge is laid, he leads his men into the city in Humvees, where they are ambushed by the OpFor. They put up a good fight, taking down many militia, although the Humvee is eventually destroyed. They are then forced to take cover in an enemy-occupied apartment, clearing their way through it. After they clear the building, they receive a radio message from Hunter-Two-Three, and assist by clearing out a school. They then fight their way from the school to the LZ, running into General Shepherd's men. Shortly after Allen's death in No Russian, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed in Virginia in response to an invasion by Russian military forces, with Foley leading Dunn, Private James Ramirez, who is Allen's replacement, and the rest of Hunter-Two-One in the defense of Northeastern Wolverines!, evacuating High-Valued-Individuals (or HVIs). Foley and his squad are later deployed in Arcadia County to aid in the evacuation of 2000 civilians with the help of the Stryker, Honey Badger, then to destroy AA batteries, and to finally evacuate the unknown HVI (High Value Individual), although they find him dead. They are then deployed to Washington D.C., facilitating the evacuation of civilians and wounded personnel in the city. During the evacuation process, they assault the Mall, where an enemies crow's nest on the fifth floor. They manage to take it and proceed to use it, and enemy munitions left behind by the slaughtered Spetsnaz, to take the fire off the evacuation center by killing foot-mobiles armed with Javelins, Mi-28s, and other enemy vehicles. Soon after, they come under attack from enemy forces attempting to retake the crow's nest. After successfully holding them off, they proceed to the roof and link up with the U.S. Navy SEALs and a few UH-60 Black Hawk. They board the Black Hawks and proceed to attack the enemy forces at the Washington Monument. However, their UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter is damaged by anti-aircraft fire, with a second destroyed, and Foley orders the pilot to attack a SAM-laden Department of Justice building to take down as many SAMs as possible to clear the skies for other aerial vehicles. The effort is partially successful until the Black Hawk crash lands. After the crash-landing of the Black Hawk, Foley, Dunn, and Ramirez make what was a seemingly last stand and were barely saved by Captain Price's EMP strike. With all electronic equipment down, Foley and his squad participates in the retaking of the White House. He personally leads his squad in the re-taking of the White House, fighting their way though the weakened enemy forces, and use flares to signal to the incoming bombers that they are still "Combat Effective" and for the bombers to abort their run on Washington, D.C.. Locations *Firebase Phoenix - Deployed to Afghanistan to train local militia. *Red Zone Afghanistan - Secures enemy held village after enemy OpFor troops destroy a bridge in the Red Zone. *Northeastern Virginia - Rescues Raptor and evacuates civilians. *Washington D.C. - Retook the Department of Commerce and secured Whiskey Hotel. Trivia *He is voiced by Keith David, who acted as Sgt. Kilgore in the movie Delta Farce, Julius Little in Saints Row, the Arbiter in the Halo series and Captain Anderson in Mass Effect and its sequel. *He may be a homage to Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive's Captain Foley. *As with Dunn, Foley wears a Delta Force-style helmet instead of the standard issue US Army headgear. According to the Hardened Edition handbook, the developers gave him this piece of equipment to show his leadership position in the squad. *In the concept art picture shown below, he is shown using an M16 *Foley appears in every mission in the U.S. Rangers campaign. *His call sign Hunter Two-One Actual may be a reference to Generation Kill, and may be translated thus: Foley's company commander uses the callsign Hunter, and Foley commands the first squad of the second platoon; Hunter 2-1 Actual *The black and white headshot of Foley and his in game face looks much like Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson who stars in the game. *If the player does not kill a hostile, Foley will often flip him (the hostile) and execute the enemy with his sidearm. *Foley's first name may be Sean, as during the last stand at the crash site during Of Their Own Accord, Corporal Dunn says "Sean, its my last mag." *Foley is the first NPC that makes vocal contact with the player in the Modern Warfare 2 campaign. *In the Museum exhibit, if Dunn is killed before the animation starts Foley will walk to the display case, talking (without sound), and then he will walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with the Ranger there. Gallery File:Foley_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Foley File:Sgt Foley-Museum.png|Sgt. Foley in the "Museum" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Rangers